


Wayward Daughters

by kjnoren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filk, Found Family, Gen, Protest Song, Song Parody, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A protest song for the Wayward Daughters campaign.





	Wayward Daughters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle Cry of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499558) by George Frederick Root. 



Our daughters we will raise to be loyal, true, and brave  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard  
And though she may be little, she is fierce and misbehaves  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard

Be wayward forever, defending your right  
Hunt down the monsters, darkness bring light  
With our brothers and our sisters from many far off lands  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard

Our family is chosen and will never end with blood  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard  
We're calling to the cities and the trenches full of mud  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard

Be wayward forever, defending your right…

So we're springing to the call to be way fierce and way strong  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard  
And pledging to be wayward like our mothers gone before  
Shouting so the unheard may be heard

Be wayward forever, defending your right…

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fan campaign to launch the Wayward Daughters spinoff from Supernatural. First published on 2 July 2017.
> 
> Apart from drawing on the original [Battle Cry of Freedom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88x_rmeLPO4), I also drew from Billy Bragg's song [There Is Power in Union](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFgT7eQRjeI) to the same melody.


End file.
